hands of time
by Ms. Salvatore from forks
Summary: Kohana and the gang are back.  Will contain taboo topics, as well as your usual imagine stuff complete with zeronos.  Come on give it a try, promise story is better than summary. Go on give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

Hannah was sitting outside the school building waiting for her ride, it was late so that meant that both the DenLiner and the ZeroLiner were both in use at that time. Probably off kicking some imagines butt in the past, I really hated sitting out and not being able to help. But I knew that I was in enough trouble as it was when my father found out that I had one of his cards.

Yuuto was in the middle of a battle with the Sai Imagin, untransformed, when he got into a pickle.  
>"Where is Nogami when you need him? oh well, lets..finish..."<br>Yuuto stopped mid sentence when he opened his Zeronos card holder to find there were no cards.  
>'DENEB!'<br>"YUUTOOO!" Deneb cried back.  
>"How many cards did we have yesterday?" He asked.<br>"1, don't you remember me telling you that?" Deneb said.  
>"Where...is...IT?" Yuuto screamed as he looked over at Deneb. "DENEBBBBB!" he said, running and tackling Deneb.<p>

Meanwhile, back in 2007...

I sat there holding this precious treasure in my hand and wondered how it could control one persons memories, I knew that I shouldn't have taken it but I didn't want anyone else forgetting who he was, I liked knowing that I had a family. I had made a promise to myself that I would find away to make the spell of loosing memories go away from these blasted cards and I had done just that today when I skipped school to meet with a mage that had fixed the cards, so that he could still use them. I even had him mass produce them for when he would need them again. I sat on the playground in the swing and swung very carefully and not very high or fast.

After the fight (which went well once momo-tachi showed up), Yuuto returned to 2007 and saw Hana there on the swing, Zeronos Card in hand.

"Hana? What are you doing with that card?"

"I needed it daddy, I fixed it." I said with a smile as I stopped swinging and stood up. I walked over to you and handed you the card. I went back to the swing and picked up my backpack with a smile on my face, I knew that he was probably going to kill me, but it would be worth it since he could now use the cards whenever he needed and there would be no negative factors to them. I walked over to the ZeroLiner and boarded it.

"Fixed it how? There's nothing wrong with it, and I got beaten up badly because I didn't have that card. Just when did you obtain it?" Yuuto asked dumbfounded as he walked behind her.

"I made the memory wipe go away, I took it this morning while you were sleeping. I'm sorry that you got beaten up. But I wanted you to not run out of cards." I said as I took my seat.

"How did you do that? You don't have that kind of power. EXPLAIN YOURSELF."

"I found someone from the future that I could trust, someone we have run into before, Hino Eiji and he took me to the person who brought Ankh-kun back and he fixed them." I explained quietly.

"Interesting, and you're sure there's no side effects?"

"Nope, none."

"Well, I suppose there's only one way to find out... Deneb, stay beside just in case."  
>"Roger!" said deneb.<p>

**Henshin!**

Yuuto took the "A" side of the zeronos card and inserted it into the Zeronos Driver.

**ALTAIR FORM**

The usual armor appeared, and the transformation was completed...but something felt different. "The armor isn't heavy like it normally is...is something missing?"

"Nothing is missing, its all there daddy, I told you I didn't hurt anything."

"Not that. Its like one important piece is missing. Maybe the memory removal made my armor heavy."

"Maybe but see you can still do it and it not make things hard."

"Yes. I appreciate it kiddo. But why go all this way for me? I was fine with what the zeronos cards did."

"I wasn't, you weren't erasing just other people memories, you were erasing mine too."

"Just how many times have you forgotten?"

"Too many to count."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" Yuuto yelled.

"You wouldnt have listened."

"Dont go do anything reckless like that again."

"Oi, boku-kun..." a voice was heard from the background. U-Ryotaro (Urataros Possessed) came from the other door. "...Don't be so hard on her, eh? A tough fish is hard to catch."

I laughed quietly. I smiled at Urataros.

Urataros smiled back. "Now, I'm Sure the little one didn't do it to spite you. she wants to conserve what little fish she has left."

I laughed again. He was so confusing to my father with his many different fish like phrases.

Urataros turned to hana. "Now, did you alter the cards with malicious intent?"

"No, I would never. Although, I know that I shouldnt have taken them with out permission, especially his last one."

"Good. and what is the proper course of action for such behavior?"

"I don't know, he typically acts just like me. Not really much into the adult part of life." I said quietly.

"Hm. would you like me to answer the question?"

"Not really but your going to because you cant resist doing that type of thing." I said snidely.

"Dont Cross me. When I get serious, I get serious." Urataros said. "Over my lap."

"I don't think so, sorry you perverted turtle."

"But... I wanted to..."

"Step aside, OSSAN." Yuuto said. "Lap please."

I walked over to where you were sitting. "Daddy, we have guest, can't this wait?"  
>"No. Urataros can watch, as his punishment."<p>

"But I'm the one being punished, he doesnt get embarrassed." I said standing my ground.

"He has to watch while you get spanked, which we both know he wanted to do. this will teach him to ask first." yuuto pulled hana over his lap.

"But daddy! You cant do this, this isnt right. what about me? Don't I get a say?" I screamed as I struggled.

"Nope." he said as he swatted her on the ass.

"Ow, daddy, I HATE YOU! I WISH YOU WOULD FORGET ABOUT ME!" I screamed as I continued to struggle.

"Well, you kinda solved that issue, and the Zeronos cards are with Deneb at the moment, so nice try with that one." Yuuto kept going. Urataros smiled.

"I HATE YOU!" I used all my might and shoved off your lap and ran out the door of the ZeroLiner and I left. I didn't care if we were in time or not. I ran and I kept running.

"Momo-Tachi, catch her!" Yuuto ran out of Zeroliner, and everyone followed. Sieg got right in front of Hana.  
>"Hime, can i help?"<p>

"Take me away from him." I pointed at my father and the perverted turtle. "My wish is for you to make him stop being a meanie." I said knowing exactly what I was doing.

"Your wish has been heard." Sieg said, as his belt came into form.

**Henshin.**

**WING FORM**

Den-O's armor formed around Sieg.

"Advent...to the top."

he formed the mini-axe and rushed toward Yuuto.

"Dont kill him!" I yelled from the inside of the armor.  
>"Understood." as Yuuto Tranformed, the fight went on to see who's armor would be destroyed first.<p>

**"FULL CHARGE" **They both announced at the same time.

as the smoke cleared, both forms were reverted to their human and imagin states, with no clear victor.

I fell to the ground, I was still angry at my father.

"Contract Complete,Hime." and with that, sieg flew into the past...for now.

"Hana..." Yuuto walked over to Hana.

"Go away!" I shouted,as a few tears slipped from my eyes

"I'm sorry. I Shouldve heeded your words."

I started to cry, "I don't mind getting a spanking, I mind that turtle watching."

"I understand. Can we go on ZeroLiner?"

"Yes." I said as I got up and wrapped my arms around your neck, so that you would carry me back to the awaiting train.

Yuuto Picked Hana up, sleeping in his arms, and carried her to ZeroLiner to sleep. 


	2. The next day

**THE NEXT DAY**

I started to awake early in the morning of the next day. I yawned big and stretched.

Urataros Peeked into Kohana's Bedroom Car. "Morning, Princess." he said, smiling.

I didn't look at him. I remembered that he wanted to watch me get spanked, I was still mad at him.

"Its ok, we need to talk anyways." Urataros could tell everything from kohana's expression.

"Fine, what do you want?" I said as I rolled over to face you.

"About what i did yesterday...Im sorry."

"Why should I believe you? You lie 75% of the time." I asked.

"Because Your anger isnt a lie, and my mistake isnt a lie either. even a fish knows when its been caught." Urataros said, head down.

"I forgive you, I guess." I said as I crawled out of bed and walked over to you and embraced you with a hug. "It's almost time for me to go to school today."

"Want me to come with?"

"not really, its gonna be a short day for me. But you can drop me off." I said with a mischievous smile.

"Short day?" Urataros looked confused. "oh well, lets get you going." he hopped in the car with Kohana and started driving.

I smiled, I knew that he or one of the others would be back in a few hours to pick me up from the Principal's office.

Urataros dropped her off. "Call me if you have any issues...ill be in Ryoutarou today...use his cell."

"Can do Ura." I said as I hugged you and got out of the car. I threw my bag up over my shoulder and headed into the school, where I would await my tormentors today. I was prepared today, irregardless of the consequences.

As kohana entered the school, her three usual bullies showed up. "Hey there pipsqueak, how about a beating today?" the older boy asked.

'Ya know what? Give it your best shot today jerk." I said with a sinister smile.

"Thats what ive been waiting to hear all day, bitch." he swung his arm towards kohana.

I ducked. "Ko tie a wah key ta ni!" I swung and hit you in the jaw.

The boy reeled back. "Ow, that hurt! GET HER!" he yelled to his cronies. they all charged at Kohana.

I started spinning and dancing around. I was able to avoid them and yet land punches on them all at the same time. I kept going, I went after the main guy and as he was trying to run away I grabbed him from behind and shoved him head first into a locker.

"How...how did you do that..." he grunted as he was piledrove into the locker.

"I got faster, asshole." I said as I turned and walked away as you fell to the floor.

The boy fell to the floor, as the Principal Looked on. "Sakurai Kohana!" he yelled.

I turned to look in your direction. "Yes?"

"In My office. NOW." He barked.

I turned, grabbed my backpack and headed to the office.

The Principal Closed the door. "Just what were you thinking?"

"I was handling a problem that apparently you and your staff could not." I said as about as polite as I could.

"Young Lady, are you trying to mock me?" The Principal asked.

"No, Im just taking care of things since you don't seem competent enough to run even an elementary school."

"Well, i see that you need a lesson learned. so, I am going to put you in Out of School Suspension for 10 days, and Suggest a Corporal Punishment be given to you by your father. you're that age, you know."

"Yeah well that's fine with me because I would probably learn better being taught by a pile of sand than by you or your staff. As for the corporal punishment, you didn't get enough or you got way to much as a child, but my guess is that your mama didn't love you enough and your daddy was probably a drunk cheating bastard, who probably lived vicariously through you to make up for his own short comings, but that's just a guess. What do I know I'm only 7."

"GET OUT! STUPID BRAT CHILD!" the principal yelled.

I turned and walked out the door with the biggest smile on my face. I sat on the secretary's bench and waited for someone to come get me.

Urataros came inside the building just as the principal stormed out, furious. "Kohana...what did you do?" Ura said with a mischievous smile on his face.

"I did nothing." I said returning the smile.

'Ah, Mr. Sakurai, a word with you in my office if you please." the principal asked as he returned to his office door.

"Understood. what seems to be the matter? Kohana looks like shes in trouble."

"Well sir that is because she is. She was caught fighting with other students, and then when asked about it she made snide and inappropriate comments about the staff here as well as myself. Here at Kazaihana Elementary we do not accept this type of foolishness. Personally if she were my child I would give her a good beating but that is not my place to place judgement, however she is suspended for 10 days and will not be allowed on school property during that time." I said as I took my seat at my desk.

"I see. and what of the Corporate Punishment thing i see on your desk?"

"Well this is the new contract that every parent will be recieving at the beginning of the new semester allowing bith myself and the teaching staff to dole out punishment as merited by the rules here. It needed revamping since they have just allowed it back in schools." I explained

"Makes sense to me. I actually like it. the school sure has changed, hasnt it? hm. Well, Thank you for your time, Principal. I will make sure she is dealt with accordingly." U-Ryou said as he walked out.

I was sitting on the bench waiting for my favorite turtle to return to me.

"Hey There Beautiful. How's about we get out of here?" U-Ryou said with a smile.

"Yes please." I said as I got my bag and grabbed your hand.

"let's go." they were greeted with a new motorcycle, something only the Taros' can drive. "Gift from Yuuto. Hop on."

I laughed and grabbed a helmet. I climbed on the bike. I wrapped my arms around you as we headed to where ever.

Urataros Pressed a button on the bike and opened a pathway to the Sands of Time, Where ZeroLiner was stationed closeby. "ready?" he said.

"Not really, I was glad you picked me up." as I didn't want to face my father who would probably be really upset with me. 


	3. A little While later

**A little while later**

"My Pleasure." he said as he docked with the ZeroLiner. "Off you go, I think someone needs to talk to you. Dont be afraid to be honest." Ura said.

"I'm not." I said as I took a deep breath and headed onto the ZeroLiner.

Yuuto had a smile on his face...and long locks of hair. " "HELLO!" Yuuto Screamed.

"Deneb." I shook my head.

"Oh! You wanna talk to Yuuto! Ok." Deneb Switched. "Hey kiddo. I know what happened."  
>Yuuto said. "Explain yourself."<p>

"There isnt really that much to explain, I handled a problem that should have never gotten out of hand in the first place, but the staff there don't get of their tooshies to do anything. So I took care of it myself. Then when the stupid incompetent principal talked to me I snapped at him and told him exactly what I thought of him." I explained as I took a seat on one of the benches.

"And you should've done this, yes?" Yuuto said with a stern look in his eye.

"Yes daddy." I said as I looked at the floor.

"Are you sure? are you sure you should've done that? is that your Final Answer?"

"Yes, daddy that is my final answer, I got tired of those kids messing with me and the staff not doing anything about them just because of who therir parents are. So yes I should have handled it." I said firmly.

"I see. My room, please." Yuuto pointed to the other car.

"But daddy..." I said as I looked towards the other car.

"But daddy what?" Yuuto asked.

"I don't think I should be in trouble, and you only make me go to your room when Im in trouble." I said with a pout.  
>"Well, you technically are in trouble." Yuuto's Face remained unchanged.<p>

"Daddy!" I tried again with a little whine added to my voice.

"Stop. This ends now." Yuuto's voice had a tone of Finality, now.

I hung my head and shuffled my feet towards the door to your car. I wasn't happy.

Yuuto Followed behind, gravely disappointed in his child. "now, Kohana, i need you to go to the corner please." he said.

I went to the the corner the far-est away from where you stood, I didn't feel very good.

"Now, explain why you're here." Yuuto said.

"Because I got in a fight at school." I said quietly.

"Tell me what you did in this fight, and why you felt provoked to fight."

"Because I was tired of being picked on. Today is Wednesday which means I typically get shoved inside a locker. I wasnt going to let that happen today so I fought back."

"What shouldve you done instead of fight back? who is here to help you when you need it?"

"You and the others. But this was so small that I could handle it and I didn't need to bother you or the others because you all were dealing with Kai." I said defensively.

"Kai or not, there still was someone around. Hell, you could've called Sieg! he doesn't do shit except follow you hand and foot."

"He only follows me hand and foot when we are in his time and if you didn't notice he kind of possessed Ryuutaro during the fight that you and he were involved in."

"ah, true. hm. well then..." Yuuto was Running out of ammo. fast.

"SO, no I didn't have anyone else I could turn too, and its not like I can just go open a door and appear in time, you have no idea on how many days that I hid the bruises on my skin, under my shirt or how many days I hid in the girls bathroom during lunch just to avoid it. I got freaking tired of it and I finally did something about it, your lucky that none of them are hurt worse." I said as I stayed in the corner but I had turned to look at you as I yelled.

"Calm down kiddo. I understand why you did it, first of all. Secondly, I was just asking whether there could have been different ways to fix the situation, like talking to an adult you trusted, i.e, myself."

"Your always busy flying from time period to time period. I didn't think that this was important enough to bother you because of the frequency on the Imagine lately."

"You know my first and foremost priority is you, Kohana. We have Nogami and Koutarou to take care of the Imagin, even Kai."

"And yet you have to be there too, because we all know that they arent strong enough on their own, they've proved that more than once."

"They just dont try hard enough, you know that. they fought before i got there, and they can fight while i'm gone.

"They still need you and Deneb, Plus with the new cards there is no need to hold back anymore, which means that you can eliminate more imagaines than most when you fight now because there are 3 able bodies to do it now."  
>"True, but you are still my first concern. I wont go into battle until I KNOW you're ok."<p>

"DAD, IM F.I.N.E." I said with finality.

"I see. Well, Deneb Stays while i fight. ill be fine without Vega."

"No, you and him WILL work together, I'll stay out of trouble." I said as I was getting cranky.

"Sure. Last time We left you alone, you got a 10 day suspension. not happening."


	4. That was today

'That was today, and I don't plan on this type of thing happening again at least not anytime soon. So you and him can fight."

"I hope so," Yuuto said, "because if i find out otherwise, you're gonna be in deep trouble."

"I understand daddy." I said as I left the corner and came over and hugged you.

Yuuto Hugged back. "Deneb, Let's go." He and deneb left to fight.

I smiled, knowing that I was lucky that I had just talked myself out of probably a harsh punishment and got off with just time out. I went back into the other car and retrieved my back pack after all I did have 10 days of homework to do on top of the stuff that I hadnt done the weekend before that was due this morning.

A few hours Later, Yuuto and Deneb Came back.

"That went well..." Yuuto said as he crashed down on the couch.

"Ah, daddy, you look tired, maybe you should sleep a little, I'm sure that Deneb can help me with dinner and my homework." I said quietly.

"ok..." Yuuto snored off to sleep quickly after that.  
>"what can i help with?" deneb asked.<p>

"Well I still have dinner to cook, and I was thinking of new ways to get daddy to eat his shiitike, I was gonna mix it in the spring rolls." I said quietly. "But I also have a ton of homework that I need to do. If you would fix dinner I'm gonna head over to DenLiner and see if Ura wants to help me with my Science homework." I said as I grabbed my bag.

"Ok. Have a safe Trip!" Deneb shouted. "Hm. now about the Shiitake." he muttered to himself.

I left ZeroLiner, and headed towards the DenLiner, I knew that I had no intentions of getting on that train, I took an exit shortly before I got there back into the current time. I walked down the street, it was now night time, I was in a bit of a mood, and a troublesome mood it was, I remembered that while the Secretary was away from her desk earlier I looked up the boys' files and jotted down there addresses, I thought I would pay them a visit, and have a bit more fun with them. I headed toward the first minions house, he was the son of Miru-Bitsou, and his late wife that died giving birth to that monster of a son. I walked up the street and stopped in front of their house. I bent down and made my little surprise for him, I walked to the porch and set the bag down and knocked on the door and ran. Inside the bag was some raw. old. moldy food that gave off the smell of trash, on top of that I lit a candle next to it and hid in the bushes to watch their reaction.

The Miru Family began to wonder what the smell was, and investigated. they found the bag, and the eldest yelled : "THIS ISNT FUNNY! WHO DID THIS?"

I kept my mouth shut and stayed frozen in my place behind the bushes, I was not going to get caught at least not here, by them, they deserved everything that they got for what there oldest son was.

The Miru Family went back inside, Disgusted.

I left the house, and headed to the next person's house, I had an even bigger surprise for there brat of a child. When I got there I had already gotten my bag for them made, on the way over to the HIno house hold, I stopped at a park and collected many bags of still hardening feces from the strays and put them in a big brown bag. I sat a small candle inside and lit it. I laid the bag on the porch and took off, I didn't stick around to see this one. I knew what would happen, someone would stomp the bag out to kill the fire resulting in them getting feces on their shoe, I just hoped that it was the kid who had messed with me.

Eiji Came out of the house, saw the burning bag, and stepped on it. "ewwwwww..." Hina said behind Eiji. Eiji wrinkled his nose and went inside.

I stopped at a few shops on my way to the Kogami's place. I knew they were rich so I made sure that I made this one the most epic. I had hollowed out a small hole, in a gourd, a pumpkin, and a watermelon. I placed a hand full of intertwined firecrackers into each hole. I left one wick outside so that I could light them. I laid them in a basket made of non burning wood. I lit the line from about 3 feet away and hid behind the bushes, I then took out a pack of snap dragons and threw a lit match into the box and chucked it at the door. i hid behind some bushes about feet away. I stayed quiet and waited. The snap dragons began to explode.

Satonaka, Kougami's Assistant, Came outside. "EEEHHHHHH!" she screamed. Pumpkin, Gourd, and Watermelon Guts were EVERYWHERE. Kousei Kougami stood behind satonaka. "SUBARASHI!" He screamed.

I left the house and headed towards the mall to get a coke.

Yuuto heard the scream of Kousei Kougami from INSIDE TIME ITSELF. "something's wrong here." he said as he and Deneb went to Kougami's House. "He just keeps screaming the same thing. i dont know if hes in shock or just really happy." Deneb says.


End file.
